The Book's Last Space
by CJS51703
Summary: "Well, let's get trying."


*****Hello, everyone! Alright, guys. I wrote this over the course of three days. It took me a while, so be like Frisk and show me some MERCY if it's kinda, um, everywhere. Anyways, all the actually cool characters belong to Toby Fox, another character who you'll meet towards the end belongs to me, and let's get on with this long story.**

Frisk wandered through the house, a worksheet in one hand and a pencil and calculator in the other. They could traverse and free an underground nation, but sixth-grade math was pretty tricky.

At last, they found who they were looking for. "Hey Mom, can you help me with some homework?" they asked.

Toriel looked up from where she was sitting on the living room couch, looking at a large book. "Oh! Of course, my child. One moment," she said.

"Wait, what's that you have?" Frisk asked. They put their things on the coffee table and sat down to have a closer look.

"It's an old photo album. I was looking for a spare book for lesson plans on my bookshelf, and I came across this. So I decided to just have a look around at some old memories," Toriel explained.

"Can I see?" Frisk asked.

So, they two flipped through the photo album. It was filled with slightly-worn pictures of Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and in a few, Chara. Every now and then, Toriel would point to a picture and tell the story behind it. Normally, they would both laugh about it, seeing as most of the stories were funny. When they got to the end, there was enough space for just one more picture.

"Strange. I thought that we had filled this up," Toriel said.

"I saw some pictures of when Asriel was a baby. He was so cute!" Frisk said happily.

"Yes, even as an infant, he was adorable. The day he was born was one of the best days of my life," Toriel said, her tone wistful. She then seemed to zone out, her expression giving away how deep in thought she was.

"Mom? Whatcha thinking?" Frisk asked at last.

Toriel snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing you need to be concerned with, my child," she assured. "Now, you said that you needed some help with your homework?"

XxX

That evening came. Frisk and Papyrus had already turned in for the night. That left Sans and Toriel awake. They shared their room, after all, so they generally fell asleep at the same time.

"Welp, I'm gonna get some more sleep. Night, T," Sans said. He suddenly felt a grip on his hand.

"Wait. I need to have a discussion with you. It's quite important," Toriel said. She'd been contemplating what to say ever since that afternoon. And now, here it went.

"I'm listening," Sans said. He could tell that this was important, so he decided to hold off on the pun he knew he could've made just then.

Toriel took a steady inhale and exhale. "Well... you and I have been married for almost two years now. I've been considering this for a while now, and looking through my old photo album with Frisk earlier today helped me settle my choice," she said. She met her eyes to Sans' eye sockets.

"Do you think that we could try for a child of our very own?"

Well, that was what threw Sans for a loop. He ran his possibilities through his mind. His own father had run horrible experiments on him and Papyrus after their mother had been killed in the war. And Sans would've never wished that on anyone but his worst enemies.

But... it wasn't like he didn't have experience. He'd practically raised Papyrus, and Frisk was pretty fond of him. Not to mention, he'd have Toriel as his partner in all of this. Then, he smiled and slid the strap of Toriel's nightgown off of her shoulder.

"Well, let's get trying."

XxX

Two days later was a Saturday morning. And it was also a morning when Toriel woke up and almost immediately had to dash to the bathroom to empty out her insides.

At the noise, Sans woke up. And he didn't wake up easily. He rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He walked in right as Toriel was in the midst of her dinner from the previous night making a return trip. Ignoring the bit of disgust he felt at the sight, he sat down on the tile floor and took Toriel's hand, rubbing her back with the other one until she sat up.

"Did I wake you?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah. But it was for a good reason, apparently," Sans commented. Toriel smiled and leaned over to flush the toilet. The two remained silent, their hands still linked.

"Think it's the stomach flu?" Sans asked. "It could be, yes. Or perhaps our efforts are working," Toriel said. "Nausea is a symptom of pregnancy, if you happened to be awake during any of your school health classes."

Sans' eye sockets widened. Once the realization passed over him, he was able to play it cool again. "_Tibia _honest, I don't think I was awake for any of them," he recalled.

Toriel rolled her eyes. "Anyways, once this gets a little more bearable, I shall run by the pharmacy and pick up a test to see," she said.

"Okay. Let's _goat _ya back into bed, though. Little rest never hurt anyone. Take it from me," Sans said. He helped Toriel to her feet and back towards their bed.

However, he was sure to bring a trash can as well.

XxX

Later that evening, everyone was sitting around the dinner table.

"Papyrus, my child, Sans and I have some news for you both," Toriel said.

"Don't keep us in suspense, now," Papyrus said. Frisk nodded, food in their mouth.

"Me and Toriel are havin' a baby. Dad jokes aplenty," Sans said.

"Do not corrupt the niece or nephew of the Great Papyrus with your terrible jokes," Papyrus said, eye sockets narrowed. "I don't think they'll get _rattled _to the point of corruption, Paps," Sans replied.

Papyrus put his face in his scarf so that his scream of frustration was muffled.

Meanwhile, Toriel and Frisk were having their own conversation. "So I'm getting a new sibling?" Frisk asked. "Yes. And if you touch in a few weeks, you might be able to feel them kicking. Wonderful, is it not?" Toriel asked.

Frisk smiled. "Yeah."

XxX

Every one of their friends was happy when they were told shortly thereafter. At Toriel's age, it might have been her last chance to have another child. She was four months along now.

And she had something to say.

XxX

Asgore was out watering his garden when he noticed a familiar car pull into his driveway. Curious, he put his watering can down and went over.

Toriel got out of the car and walked over. "Hello," she said.

"Good afternoon," Asgore said. Despite the fact that they were on good terms now, he still had to be careful with his wording.

"I would like to ask you something. I'm halfway there in terms of mine and Sans' child being born, give or take a week or two. I talked it over with him and I came to ask it you would be the godfather when the child comes," Toriel offered.

Asgore smiled. He'd made amends to the point where the woman who called him a pathetic whelp was asking him to be the godfather of his child. "Proudly," he said.

"Wonderful," Toriel said.

"Would you like some golden flower tea? I could always make some after I finish up watering here," Asgore offered.

"No, no. I just came by quickly. I have a few other errands to run. But I'll see you later, I suppose," Toriel said.

Asgore held out his arms. "How about it for this old goat?" he asked. "Alright, alright," Toriel submitted.

The two hugged, being careful around her swollen middle. She hadn't put on that much weight, but it was still there. They released shortly thereafter.

"Golly... perhaps I should call Sans and warn him about how rough your mood swings were the first time," Asgore joked. "Asgore!" Toriel scolded, playfully smacking his arm.

He laughed it off. "Oh, I'm just messing with you. If you really have to go, then you go on now," he said. "Alright," Toriel said. She got in her car and drove off.

With a smile on his face, Asgore went back to his garden.

XxX

_'Twas brillig and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the waves_

_All nimsy were the borogoves_

_And the mome wraths of gray_

That slightly-amused voice was what Sans heard when he got his midnight ketchup. And it was _far _too familiar for his liking. He turned around, his eye socket glowing cerulean. "What do you want, weed?" he snarled.

Sure enough, Flowey was on the counter. "Evening, smiley trashbag. A midnight snack, I see?" he asked.

"Enough of the talk. What are you here for?" Sans snapped.

"What do you have against a boy checking in on his heavily-pregnant mother?" Flowey asked, feigning innocence.

"Shut up. Get out of my house," Sans ordered. He chugged back some ketchup and put it back in the fridge. He sighed and shut the door.

"You know, your child will be my step-sibling," Flowey said, popping up in front of Sans. The skeleton crossed his arms. "They're related to Asriel. Not you. Get out of here," he said.

"Okay. Just know that I'm not gone for good." And with that, Flowey disappeared into the ground.

Sans growled, then sighed through his nasal cavities. "When he comes back, he's _boned_," he mumbled. He smirked at that as he went to his room.

XxX

"Brother? Brother, wake up!"

That (and being shaken furiously) was what woke Sans up. "Geez, Paps, stop _rattling _me," he said.

"There is no time for your puns! Something is wrong with Miss Toriel. The human is down there with her," Papyrus said.

Sans' eye sockets widened. Toriel was due at any time now. Not wanting to waste any time, Sans took a shortcut down the stairs to his wife.

Toriel looked as if she was in a pretty good amount of pain. "Sans?" she asked.

Sans went over to her, Frisk stepping to the side. "What is it, Tori?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea already.

"It's coming. The baby's coming," Toriel said. "Oh my God," Sans mumbled.

"I called Alphys a few minutes ago. She said that she's getting here as fast as she can," Frisk informed. "Well, she'd better hurry! The niece or nephew of the Great Papyrus will be coming shortly!" Papyrus said.

Sans was distracted from that. He held Toriel's hand, easing her through contractions as best he could. "Breathe easy, T," he said. When Toriel's pain subsided for the time being, she was able to relax. "And what's worse is that I know how much pain this will cause me as time goes on," she said.

Sans kissed her head. "Least you know what to expect."

XxX

Ten minutes after that, Alphys had come over. She'd immediately helped Sans in getting Toriel up to their room to get started.

That left Frisk and Papyrus downstairs for the next two hours. They'd decided to play Scrabble. "This game's better with more people," Frisk commented, spelling out the word 'golden' and writing down the points.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, unless we call Undyne. I mean, she would certainly come, since Alphys is here," Papyrus reasoned. He spelled out the word 'bone' on his turn and put down his score as well.

They played a few more turns before Frisk finally sighed. "I don't like knowing that Mom's in a lot of pain. I don't like it at all, Papy," they said. The crawled over to Papyrus.

He pulled them into his lap and hugged them. "It's alright, human," he said kindly.

"It will work out."

XxX

"A-alright, Toriel. If you p-push hard enough of th-this next one, it'll b-be here," Alphys said.

Toriel nodded. "I want this over. Oh, goodness," Toriel said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you're in luck, 'cause you're in the home stretch," Sans said. He'd tried to play it cool, but inside, he was at least ten steps past nervous.

"Yes, you are both correct. I did this once, and by the stars above, I can do it again," Toriel said. Her expression was steely with DETERMINATION.

Sans and Alphys exchanged glances. "If it works, it works," Sans shrugged. Alphys nodded, then went back to being the doctor for this. "Um, wh-whenever you feel it h-hit," she said.

Toriel nodded and bore down when she felt a pain that she knew by now. She held Sans' hand with an iron grip, letting out a cry from how much it hurt. Sans tried to ignore how his hand was being crushed. "You're almost there, Tori. You're doin' it," he said. Alphys nodded rapidly.

It was a few moments later that the entire room went abruptly quiet. Everyone froze, hardly bothering to breathe. But it made total sense (and everyone relaxed) when they heard the first cries of a newborn baby.

Alphys picked up a messy, wailing baby. "Y-you had a boy," she said warmly. She picked up a towel and wiped the newborn down with it before wrapping him up and passing him over.

"Oh, my child. You're finally here," Toriel said softly, immediately cradling her son to her chest.

Sans smiled. "Well, how 'bout that? A son," he said.

"No need to cry. You're safe," Toriel soothed. Soon enough, the baby calmed down. "There we go," she said. Sans looked over her shoulder, curious.

The boy was a tiny goat child. His hand that poked out from his blanket were skeletal, as were his feet, but that wouldn't be seen until later. His eyes, when he opened them, were empty sockets with pinpricks of light in them.

"Eyes like his daddy," Toriel said. "Or lack thereof," Sans said. Then, he got a bit more timid. "Hey... can I hold him?"

Toriel nodded. "He's as much of your child as he is mine," she said.

So, Sans got to hold his son for the first time. He was a bit nervous about it. But when he saw his son give a tiny smile, he relaxed. "Hey, little guy. Just warnin' ya, you got the laziest, punniest dad in the world," he said jokingly.

"But I have a feeling that you'll have a wonderful father nonetheless," Toriel said, leaning over to kiss Sans.

"Yeah, only 'cause your mom keeps me whipped," he replied. "You hush," Toriel said, gently smacking her husband's arm.

"I-I think I'm gonna h-head home, y-you guys. Do you w-want me to send P-Papyrus and F-Frisk up here?" Alphys intervened after cleaning up most of the mess.

"Yes," Toriel said as Sans passed their son back to her.

XxX

Papyrus and Frisk were cleaning up their Scrabble game when they heard small footsteps trotting down the stairs.

"Alphys?" Frisk asked.

"T-Toriel had the b-baby. A s-son," Alphys said.

"I'm an uncle to a nephew! The Great Papyrus will be the greatest uncle ever!" Papyrus declared rather loudly.

"You, uh, m-might want to q-quiet down. You can s-see them all n-now, th-though," Alphys said.

"Wait a second!" Frisk said. They ran off and came back about five minutes later with a came in their hands. "I should've had this while we were waiting," they said.

"Well, I-I'm off. B-bye guys," Alphys said. With that, she left.

Frisk and Papyrus raced up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. They quieted down when they saw the sight before them, both warming up inside.

Sans and Toriel sat together on their bed, the latter holding the bundle of blankets being her son in her arms.

"Yo, Uncle Paps, come check out your nephew," Sans said. Papyrus zipped over to do just that. "Wowie! He's so tiny," he said, smiling.

"Well, he was just born. Frisk, my child, come over and see your new brother," Toriel said. Frisk walked over and felt their SOUL melt a little bit. "He's so cute," they gushed, rubbing their thumb lightly on his cheek. Then, they had to ask the big question.

"What's his name?"

"We decided on Skai. The child I'd never thought I'd have, born under the sky I'd never thought i'd see," Toriel said. "Wouldn't trade him for all the ketchup in the world," Sans said fondly.

That earned him a whack on the back of the head from Papyrus.

"Mind if I take a picture?" Frisk asked. "Go ahead, my child," Toriel permitted. So, Frisk moved to the bottom of the bed. "One, two, three, smile!" they counted down. They took the picture, and a Polaroid immediately printed from the camera.

When it developed, they smiled.

"That's the last spot in the photo album filled."

*****Little fact: This took me a little under an hour to type up. Because I'm slow. If you can guess what Flowey was saying was from correctly, then you get cake. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
